Before the Fun Begins
by fanfitction-girl
Summary: I hate summary's. Please just R&R, I KNOW you will like it Sexual Content
1. Before the Fun Begins

I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. As much as I wish I did they still belong to Stephenie Meyer.

This Story is based on the Twilight Series. Original Characters no changes (As in features. I might change how they act but I'll try my best to make sense out of it.)

(My first Fanfiction)

* * *

**Before the Fun Begins**

I woke up screaming as I usually did after I fell asleep for a few hours. Tears streamed down my face as I lay my head back down on my soft pillow. Why do I still get nightmares? I questioned myself. I have my Edward back why can't they just go away? Or, maybe this had nothing to do with Edward, was it... because Jacob just suddenly ignored my phone calls and emails? Was it because I lost my best friend? I rolled over frustrated; staring at my clock it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Ugh, what's the point of falling back to sleep for less than an hour" I rolled my eyes sitting up and turning on my lamp.

It didn't startle me to see Edward sitting in my computer chair, smiling his perfect smile. I was use to waking up with him watching me; of course Charlie had no clue that he stated in my room all night.

_Just thinking about Edward gave me butterflies it send chills up my spine._

"Good morning Bella" Edward said in a low whisper.

I yawned and smiled at him

"Good morning Edward" I said back happy to see that he didn't leave me alone for the night.

Edward got up and walked over to my bed and sat down. I moved closer to him as he pulled me in his arms. Even though I had the blanket pulled around me I could feel the cold off of his chest, it felt good on my face as tears still spilled out of my red eyes. He pulled my chin up looking at my face he cocked a smile and wiped the remaining tears away.

"Thanks" I said stilling looking at his eyes. With a little smirk on my face

"Any time" he said kissing my forehead. "I'm going to go home and change, I'll be here at 7:30 to pick you up"

I nodded and watched him jump quietly out my window.

It was almost 6:30 now. I had just finished eating the rest of my cereal when Charlie walked down stairs yawning.

"Good morning Bells" Charlie said quietly rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, dad... you're up early I thought it was your day off" I said confused.

"Yeah, so did I" He said rolling his eyes. I guess they must have called him in to work today that's odd they don't usually do that epically to the Chief. Well at least he wouldn't be home after school; that gave me time to study for the upcoming exams and also be with Edward longer.

"Bella.." Charlie said looking down at the floor

I looked up from my cereal, afraid to know what he was going to say next.

"Yes dad?"

"I don't want Edward at the house when I'm not here…" He paused and looked up at me; my face must have had the impression that I looked confused because he continued. "It's not that I don't trust you Bella… I don't know what Edwar-" I cut him off

"Dad! You don't have to worry about that Edwards not _like_ that. IM NOT _LIKE_ THAT" I shouted with more anger then I'd attended to.

"Okay Bella, Just be careful... If _something_ does happen make sure you are using protect-"

"DAD!" I moaned "I wouldn't do that; besides I'm not ready for that, so just forget about it right now!"

He laughed and smiled at me before sitting down and I poured him some cereal. Washing out my bowl I remembered what Edward asked me the night before at.

_'Maybe your dad will let you sleep over this weekend' _

_'How is that possible?' I asked him _

_'Tell him that I'm in Italy... for school, and that you had so much fun last time with Alice you want to have another **girls night' **_

I shook my head clearing it so I could ask Charlie with confidence. I dried the bowl and wiped the sink before I turned around to see Charlie wasn't there anymore. I had been so caught up trying to think of a convincing way to ask him.

"CHARLIE?" I yelled. I waited to hear him yell back but he didn't. I started panicking oh my god what happened to him my eyes filled up with tears. I collapsed to the floor tears flew out of my eyes like bullets.

"Bells, did you call my name?" I heard Charlie enter the back door I quickly wiped the tears away hoping it didn't look like I had been crying.

"Yes, Edwards's not in town all this weekend and Alice was wondering if I could sleep over again. She has it all planed out; I had so much fun last weekend I didn't want to come home" I grinned in hope that he'd say yes

"Well, if it's okay with Carlisle and Esme. I guess so" he finished faking a grin. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank-you so much dad" I said giddily running up stairs to finish getting ready for school.

* * *

(This chapter is **NOT** done yet, i posted it because i want to know what you guys think of it. If no one likes it then im just going to stop writing.)

Please R&R. Tell me what you liked, didn't like and what you think I could do to make it better

Note: There might be Sexual Content in this story (later chapters)

Thanks, Fanfiction-Girl


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for all the support from all of my friends. I have decided that I want to keep the chapters going. Even though I hardly have time to work on it, I think I can manage. The rest of the chapter will hopefully be up sometime this week. If you have any ideas on what I can add to my story please tell me. I will give you credit for it thanks a BUNCH!

Love your writer; A.G


End file.
